Alternate Universe Revolution
Overview Alternate Universe Revolution (AUR) is an alternate universe that contains multiple alternate universes. IE: a large bubble that contains many smaller bubbles. Many of these smaller bubbles reflect other alternate universes outside of AUR. The alternate universes contained within AUR will from this point forwards be referred to as Bubble Universes. The most major Bubble Universes are The Alpha Universe and The Beta Universe. The Alpha Universe is an exact replica of Undertale. The Beta Universe is the same as The Alpha Universe except with the inclusion of Original Characters. The Beta Universe is the guardian of The Alpha Universe. The story of AUR is where several of the Bubble Universes revolt against The Beta Universe's protection of The Alpha Universe. The reason for this being that if one alters The Alpha Universe, they alter every other Bubble Universe in AUR. The Bubble Universes are linked through each of their COREs. Communications through the CORE have been set up inside every Bubble Universe except for The Alpha Universe. Bubble Universes include: Numerical Symbol Universe 1 α Alpha Undertale 2 β Beta Undertale RP 3 γ Gamma The Dead 4 δ Delta 5 ε Epsilon ΣTale 6 ζ Zeta Radiating 7 η Eta Emotale 8 θ Theta 9 ι Iota 10 κ Kappa 11 λ Lamda 12 μ Mu MafiaTale 13 ν Nu 14 ξ Xi X-Tale 15 ο Omicron 16 π Pi 17 ρ Rho ResurrecTale 18 ς Sigma 19 τ Tau 20 υ Upsilon HopeTale 21 φ Phi PhysicsTale 22 χ Chi 23 ψ Psi 24 ω Omega PetalTale Story The Discovery= β Gaster looked at the CORE thoughtfully. Of course this was mad, but he was going to try anyways. And so he did. And he succeeded. γ Before him laid a dead world. A world the same as his own, but different. No life remained in this world, and he was free to wander around in it. He deemed this universe The Dead, and would come back to it many times to think in silence. β When he returned to his own world the first time, he was filled with new energy to find more worlds with more life. He continued his experiments, finding more and more universes. Each time, having to grow more careful to not get caught. He would occasionally come face to fact with another version of himself though, and would have to slip away quickly. And eventually he found it. α The Alpha Universe would not let him in. He took this warning graciously, and left it unchanged. He would make note of this for later, for sure though. |-|War and Alliance= β Everything started gradually. People started appearing, and disappearing, at complete random. He then began to see the pattern, with each individual disappearing as they entered the CORE. And then, during his tests one day, he saw it. Another one, coming from a different world entirely. The other version of himself had learned about the way to travel, however, handled it differently than him. He had let everyone know. And they began to spread through the worlds. All, but one, that is. α Even after the mayhem caused throughout the universes, the Alpha universe still couldn't be entered by any, even with the numerous greatest minds in the universes working together. However, some were able to link the Alpha universe to, well, everything. The Alpha universe, as it seemed, affected all of the universes. And if one could access and change it, then they could possible change all universes. There was a universe, though, with a stronger connection to the Alpha universe than all. That being, the Beta universe. γ The rest joined together in The Dead, all but the original joined together for a meeting on these newly found subjects. They discussed the topics in length fully, and finally came to a decision. They would destroy the Beta universe in an attempt to alter the Alpha universe for the betterment of the rest of the universes. There were some that wholly agreed with the idea. However, some were opposed, believing it to be wrong and dangerous to alter and even destroying universes. The two groups began to quarrel, and a fight broke out between them. β Meanwhile, he was only now figuring out the link between all the universes, and the strong link between the Alpha and Beta universes. He understood what this would mean, if the others gained knowledge of this, that being, the start of a battle, to attempt to alter the Alpha universe for the better of all. So, he began preperations. To protect both his universe, and the Alpha universe, and to prevent all universes from being sent to chaos. |-|Growth= |-|Construction= |-|Protection= |-|Revolt= Rules * To join, you must meet the following requirements; ** Receive approval from both AU leaders. ** Provide a description of your AU, as well as what slot you want to put them in and why. * Your AU's page cannot be a candidate for deletion, and must be up to standards. * Only the AU leaders can add or edit anything from the canon universe. (Which include the Alpha, Gamma, and somewhat Beta.) Category:AU Category:RP AU